


Oh, The Irony

by Arcana4th



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana4th/pseuds/Arcana4th
Summary: And so, Oz managed to go to Prom with Liam.





	Oh, The Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice, soft Oz/Liam (aka. Batman).

            Not quite in the clear whether this was a date, a “date” or even a ““date””, Oz felt like he was stepping on eggs side by side with the purple vampire, who was sipping whiskey and staring at people dancing like he’d seen it all before, which he probably has, being 400 years and all.

 

            “So…” Oz started, not quite sure where he was going with it, but Liam has put down his drink and is staring at him with an unamused expression, so something had to be done. “Do you want to dance too?”

 

            “It’s not much of my style, to be quite honest. I like these dark corners.” Unlike what he said, he does puts his drink on the nearest table and grabs Oz by the suit’s sleeve. “We can slow dance ironically, to show that we’re proud of our superior class… and… you know, style and stuff.” He fixes up his glasses in an attempt for the frame to hide his slight blush.

 

            Oz doesn’t wonder a lot about underlying meanings and intentions to Liam’s subtle interest, as the song slows down and Liam welcomes his maybe-date’s hands on his hips, Oz decides that he ought to enjoy the closeness. Liam isn’t shy about putting his own hands on Oz’s neck and pull their torsos closer together. A ghostly and esoteric voice takes over their ears and it drowns the noise of the steps around them, with a somberly melancholic lyric.

 

            “So… uhm… the Coven, right?” Oz asks, with nothing else in his mind before wishing to have not said anything seeing Liam’s frown go deeper.

 

            “It was… a phase. I hate the term, but I can think of no other.” He huffs out and looks around as if someone could hear. “Look, when you’re alive for a long time, you just try a lot of things, see what’s fun, grows out of it sometimes and you just try new things, you know?” Oz takes that moment to notice that Liam’s waist is moving closer to his. He also picks that moment to blush slightly.

 

            “So… did you had… other phases?” Oz forgoes thinking over his sheer fear of awkwardness in whatever sort of ironic social gathering this was.

 

            “Ha ha.” Liam’s laughter is short, but sincere. A first to be heard by Oz. “Plenty, if we’re being honest. As I said when you’re immortal you’re just open to new experiences, and I had plenty of them.”

            And then, Liam has been lost to his memories, with his maybe-date being simply a listener to a conversation he’s holding alone. He mentions his past musical tastes, some of which he admits embarrassment, some of which he still holds as a guilty pleasure. He tells of a few fond memories with the Coven, though not before lightly threatening Oz to keep those a secret, as they hunt down their own evil clones, a vampire hunter who killed Liam’s past lover and another world-ending deity of unpronounceable name through the three seasons they worked together (spring, summer and fall, Liam specifies).

 

            Neither seem to notice that they’ve been moving closer, but Oz is listening to Liam’s stories like little else matters in the world and Liam is only half with his mind there. Oz is a little sure that the ghostly voice playing from the mics has turned the song into an esoteric chanting, trying to summon an ancient evil or trapping them in this room forever, but he isn’t quite sure whether he minds. Liam has started his next story, with his now goofier grim, confidently bragging about his deeds in the past as muse and lover for several famous and infamous artists that committed suicide when he left them. “I am, actually, sort of upset that people keep thinking I was not at all related to their deaths, but I get to know I’ve been one of the most influential person in the modern art world, I can sleep soundly with that knowledge.”

 

            Oz next smile follows in with Liam’s pattern, goofier than it was before, and though it’s hard to notice that, due to his particular lack of a visible mouth, his maybe-date notices it, or at least seems to.

 

            They stay still until Liam’s goofy smile turns into a serious, thoughtful and straight line in his mouth. He ponders a bit before moving forward, and in a lucky strike, aiming correctly for Oz’s pseudo-mouth and joining their lips.

            And it may be Oz’s own awkwardness, it may be the fact that he knows what his friends are doing right now; that Vicky is being plowed by Damien in the bathroom and choking him like if they want to fuck-kill each other, that Brian may be enjoying a furry orgy in the woods with Scott and that Amira is doing unspeakable things with Polly using a list of the most random items someone can come up, but he fears boring his date, so he takes no chances and kisses him back.

 

            Oz hadn’t kissed a vampire before, though he has done a lot of things with the undead before. And like those before him, his mouth is pleasantly cold, his lips are pleasantly chapped, but unlike them, he tastes like iron and copper, which was a welcome taste as it flooded and spread through Oz’s mouth with no shyness or holding back. Getting a little braver, Oz’s hands snaked around his maybe-but-most-likely-yes-date waist and pushed him closer while two cold hands moved from his shoulder to his pseudo-hair and face.

 

            They were still holding each other. “Was that ironic?” Oz couldn’t hold back asking.

 

            “Yes. No. Maybe.” Liam added quickly. “Let’s try again.” And so, they were trying again, Liam’s tongue against his did felt very unironically, in fact more so than the first time.

 

            “It seems unironic.” Oz replied with a goofy smile when Liam separated their faces again.

 

            “It does seem so, doesn’t it?” Liam huffed out another short laugh. “It seems we can’t leave yet though.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “The music. It seems to be some sort of chanting to lock people inside this place.” Oz looked to the stage to notice a pink, ghostly blob glowing and floating above it, emanating the esoteric song and a soft magenta light that complimented his most-definitely-date’s skin tone quite nicely. “I think we’ll be given as food to some sort of eldritch horror being summoned.”

 

            “Oh, I see.” Oz could think of worst ways to die than to be slow dancing with the date he worked for weeks to get. “Should we be worried?”

 

            “Meh. Either the Slayer shows up and solves it or the Coven will. I hate them now, but they aren’t stupid enough to not realize something like that would happen in a prom.” Liam moved on to kiss Oz again. “I am in no rush, are you?”

            “No, not really.” Oz smiled, happily welcoming the vampire’s lips again as shouts of spells and threats of murder were made around them.


End file.
